botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Translight Drives
"Nature never breaks her own laws." ~Leonardo da Vinci "Universal laws may not be broken, but they can be bent, twisted and bypassed. Science creates a Cheat, Engineering makes it work, and if your real lucky you won't blow up in the process." ~Mako Fujikawa, Lead Engineer on FTL Project Gamma-Three. ---- On Breaking the Speed of Light Speed is always a problem when dealing with travel. For the physical reality there is a constant that precluded solid matter, such as cargo and physical beings, from traveling faster than the speed of light. Since the distances between stars are usually measured in how many years it takes for light to travel from one primary to another, this does not, on the surface, lead to a species becoming an inter-stellar society, engaging in trade or communications with other species, or spreading out beyond the system they evolved in. That is where translight drives come into play. A rule that cannot be broken, such as the speed of light limitation on physical matter, can be bypassed by several means. A translight drive is defined loosely as a internal device that allows a ship to circumvent the Speed of light limitation for matter. ---- Common Types The most common methods of translight travel are: *Dimensional Transit Drive: Opens a gateway into a intersected dimension for travel. *Dimensional Jump Drive: Direct passage for a ship for an intersected dimension transit. *Negative-Energy/Warp Drive: A Ring system that contracts and expands space around the ship "Moving" the universe in relation *FTL Drive: A drive that takes the Ship out of phase with the local universe and accelerates the craft to faster than light speeds *Slipstream Drive: A Zero mass quantum interlocked method of traversing great distances. *Spacefold Drive: Artificial Tesseract generation causing two locations to be the same for transit. *Quantum Tachyon Drive: A drive system that turns the material of a ship into the equivalent of Tachyons to bypass the Speed of light restriction. ---- Non-technological means There are recorded instances where non-technological means have been used to bypass the Speed of light barrier. Some species have a natural mental ability that allows them to move objects through space over a short distance or interstellarly. Either due to the way their brains are formed, or mutation or evolutionary processes, they take a myriad of forms but are generally classified as Psychic or "Thought drives". Many theories have been explained for how they work, everything from the brain pattern focuses energy from a unknown source that provides motive force, to the person's thoughts alter reality at a quantum level somehow to allow for such to occur. Any of the hundreds of possible explanations may be correct, at the same time. or none of them could be correct and it's a methodology beyond explanation by normal physics. From the priesthood of the Green moon, who are said to be able to sing a ship from one location to another near instantly, to the great organic ships of the Khorlialis expanse, even the Psi-pilots or the Krenim defense force. There are many varieties and even more rumors about thought drives. They are listed here as a possible means one may encounter, though it is advised that anyone claiming to be able to sell you a gene splice or implant that will allow it should be treated the same as those seeking to sell one maps to treasure planets or lost colonies filled with ancient technology.